


Sweet Specialty

by AriaKCapriccio



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: 1940's, F/M, New Orleans, Oneshot, Romance, Slang, Tea, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaKCapriccio/pseuds/AriaKCapriccio
Summary: When the Doc is in a low mood, you take him on a date somewhere he didn't expect.





	

"Sooo... whatcha up to, Doc?" you asked, leaning over Facilier's shoulder as he sat at his table, shuffling cards.

"Not much, doll. Biz has been in a slow way lately." His rich voice still had the ability to make you swoon inwardly, though today he seemed rather melancholy. 

"Lack of fools to pennypinch?" You draped yourself further over him, arms stretched casually around his neck and across his biceps. He muttered something to himself, reaching back and absently playing with a lock of your hair.

"Not so much a lack of fools, but a lack of people even worth dealing with. Imbeciles, every one of 'em." Of course, he never would consider you 'one of them.' As far as he was concerned you were the smartest gal in all of New Orleans. Not a bad looker either. And he could always count on you to appreciate his true talents. A girl with a liking for voodoo was a rare surprise. You even liked his friends. Not many did. 

"Oh, cheer up, you!" you said. "Isn't it fun anyway? Remember the man who wanted a good singing voice you gave a beak to? You told him 'now you can sing like the birds.' Why not have some fun, you and I?"

He chuckled throatily. "Fun, eh? What were you thinking, doll?"

"Night on the town?" By this point, you hung your head upside down across his chest and stared up at his face hopefully. Even from this viewpoint, you could see his good old mischievous grin returning.

"You know me, doll. I don't get 'out on the town' much. What did ya' have in mind?"

You returned the grin. "You'll see, Doc." Quick as a wink, you stood and snatched the hat from his head, running off and around the corner. 

"Awwww..." you whined as the shadow held you up by your collar like a runaway kitten. The hat sat sideways on your head and your expression was a childlike pout, arms crossed. "I thought i'd catch you off guard that time." The shadow plucked the hat from your head and threw it to Facilier who caught it, giving you a bemused look.

"Not today, (y/n)."

~~~

You actually knocked on the door for once instead of charging in, and beamed up at Facilier when he answered in his usual purple tailcoat and hat. His eyes widened ever so slightly. You were wearing a dress, which you normally avoided despite social norms and the like. For once you were proper. It was a (f/c) flapper style thing with a low cut front and glittering sequins everywhere. He expected something no less than flashy from you, but god help him, his eyes were roaming.

"I'm here, let's go!" You grabbed his hand and ran, dragging him along down the sidewalk.

He had no clue where you wanted to go, but somehow the pair of you made your way to a dimmer street, to a little cafe squashed between a smoke shoppe and a long time abandoned bar.

"You sure 'bout this place? You're not gonna drag me to some uppity, big, little restaurant?"

You put your hands on your hips, sighing and wiggling your eyebrows. "I know you, and more importantly, you know me, Doc. Do I look like a dame interested in some run of the mill, fancy joint?"

"Can't say that you do, (y/n)." He smiled the smile he smiled whenever he was about to make a deal. "I live in the boondocks, I know my way around, but ain't you from some rich family of fuddy-duddys?"

"Yeah, so?" You waved a dismissive hand. "I know how to get around too, baby. And this place, it's the cat's meow!" You grabbed his arm, pulling him into the dingy little place.

You beelined for a table in the far back corner of the musty place with the faded green wallpaper and the lingering scent of tobacco and tea. The table and chairs were rickety but the cushions were plump.

"Tell your shadow he's not the one in on this night out, won'tcha?" You batted your eyes at Facilier. He snapped his fingers and the busybody shadow melted away.

A waitress came and took your order. You asked for the 'special' tea. It wasn't on the menu anywhere, he noticed. He wondered what your were up to, but the glint of mischief in your eyes kept him waiting on something real good.

"Special tea, hon. You and your man have a nice night, now." She returned, placing the two cups of tea before you.

Facilier could see now why it was so special. The tea looked thick as paint, swirling inky purple. The steam it gave off was stranger still, red and green entwined and spiraling up to the ceiling.

"You're not the only one who gets magic, voodoo and hoodoo in New Orleans. The chef's got his own talents." You leaned forward, elbows on the table and cheeks in your hands. In a conspiratorial and carrying whisper, you added, "The tea's supposed to taste like the sweetest thing you've ever had or will have in your whole entire life!"

Leaning back, grasping the mug, and taking a deep whiff, you slouched and sighed. "Gorgeous. Simply divine. Try it, Doc. Your mama must have told ya' to never not try new things."

He nodded, taking a swig. His tongue exploded with flavor, his teeth could have ached from the sweetness, yet it was so strange. He couldn't tell what the taste was supposed to be. Then, he looked up and noticed your devilish smile before you grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pressed your lips to his.

So that was what the taste was. You, your lips on his, passionate and wild. 

The best part was, it surpassed the tea in every way.

You pulled away, gasping for air. "Now I don't need to pay good dough for a cup of tea. I can just enlist you for no charge, right baby?"

He pulled you back in again.

"If you're gonna be like that, hon, might I suggest taking it outside? We like to keep our customers from having sex on the tables," the waitress cut into the mix.

You smiled like a loony and dragged him back outside, ready for another round of uninterrupted special tea.


End file.
